Skin massage equipment generally consists of a body with a motor and a massage head which consists of massage elements configured to be activated by the motor through a transmission mechanism. Current prior art, in particular, patent EP 1 925 275 B 1 which, in addition to the aforementioned characteristics, discloses an installation mechanism and a transmission mechanism which allows the massage head to be easily replaced with a new or different one, where, in addition, the design of the transmission mechanism allows the head to be installed on the body with a slightly different angle of orientation of the head axis from the axis of the body.
The purpose of this invention is to design a skin massage device which allows various different types of massage heads to be installed on the body of the massage device, while optimizing the performance and characteristics of the massage device to improve its operation based on the type of massage head used.